Golden Dragon Spa
The Golden Dragon Spa is a spa created and funded by the Light Guardians along with the Remnants of Light. It is located on floor 20, a relatively peaceful floor with the spa as one of its main attractions. Aside from providing a relaxing atmosphere, the spa also acts as a meeting place for different guild meetings, a sort of neutral zone outside the confines of guild territories. Location Located and built up in Sunshine City, the Golden Dragon Spa sits near the western edge. It was originally decided to be on a higher floor, but due to the relative peacefulness of this floor, the location was deemed a better option. The building sits on a gradient with the main structure higher than the auxiliary one. The main structure is two stories tall. It is made of wood and stone along with panes of glass. There's also a large sculpture of a golden dragon along with golden stylized letters for the name of the spa. At night, the lamp posts that line the street leading to the main entrance are lit up, throwing off a soft glow. This entrance allows access into the first floor. This floor is is the main reception with a counter sitting directly in front of the entrance. It's a circular in shape and manned by the girls of the Remnants of Light and the Light Guardians. Behind the counter is a place to eat and relax. There are tables along with chairs and even two NPC food vendors. To the left of the counter is a set of two doors, one for each sex. These doors lead into the changing rooms with different lockers corresponding to the key handed at the reception counter. Each room also has a set of stairs that leads down to the ground floor where the spa is located. There are two large pools of warm water in the center along with eight smaller pools on the edges. A set of doors create an exit and entrance to the right of the building. Stationed there are NPCs in formal attire who will also act as an information desk. They don't take money for access to the pool and will ring a bell if anyone tries to sneak in. At the back of the ground floor, there's another set of doors that leads into the auxiliary building. This building houses the sauna, one for males and the other for females. Of course, there's also a desk situated to the left against the wall. This one is also run by NPCs. They stand behind a semi-circular desk and will only allow workers to go behind the counter and into the back room. This back room opens up to a storage area where all of the spa supplies are located. Not only that, there's a ladder against the wall that leads up to a trapdoor locked by one of the highest leveled locks in the game. The key to the lock was given to the three medics that make up the workers. Past the first lock is a second lock, this one harder than the last. After that one is a third and final lock. Once these locks are opened, the trapdoor reveals a "Information Center." This place is where the ROL and Guardians collaborate with any and all information they have attained. There are maps with pins decorating the walls. A giant table sits at the center with papers all over the place. In one corner of the room is a box of snacks and juice boxes for when the two guilds need to pull long all-nighters figuring out their next moves. At a later date past floor 75, Raiden got the NPC builders to create an underground meeting place. This place was seen as neutral territory and the spa above reminded the leaders of different guilds of the importance of maintaining peace in SAO. Of course, heated conversations have also occurred here as well. Purpose Originally, the spa was created as a front and a façade to mask its true intentions. Sure it was used to provide a public service to the people of SAO, it was also used for other means. After the formation of the Night Guardians, Sho realized that he needed a way to gather information and get better notes on the movements of different guilds and even PKers. Therefore, he brought up the idea of the spa so as to allow the workers, staffed by the female Guardians, to listen in to gossip and record them. This spa was also where the Night Guardians went to determine location and areas for their next attack on the criminals of Aincrad. At a later date, the spa turned into a join operation with the Remnants of Light. Due to the scouting nature of the ROL, a cooperation movement seemed like the best way to get even more information. Not only that, the spa was also used as a way for meetings between the two guilds to take place. Later on, meetings between others like the Knights of the Blood and the Divine Dragon Alliance will also occur there. It is neutral ground and a good point where hostilities wouldn't reach the different leaders. Workers This list shows the people who work at the Golden Dragon Spa. Remnants of Light #Holi Guardians #Evermore #Kana #Miyuki #Celene #Alisa #Shiiho #Layla #Amatsu #Yumi